


BirdFlash Valentines

by RavenTao



Series: Valentine Drabbles 2014 [7]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Arty knew it the whole damn time, Batman - Freeform, Birdflash - Freeform, Dick is such a cheeky bastard but I love him, Kalder is not ammused, M/M, Supes is too innocent, Valentines, Wally West/Dick Grayson - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday was Valentines and today Robin is most definitely feeling the Aster, the team wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BirdFlash Valentines

"Does anyone else think that Robin is in a really really good mood?" Megan whispered to the others at the breakfast table.

Kalder, Artemis, and Superboy all nodded in agreement.

"Maybe something good happened yesterday?" Superboy offered.

"Do you think maybe he has a girlfriend? Yesterday was Valentines day after all." Artemis muttered to herself.

"Oh! I've heard of that earth holiday! It was yesterday?"

Megan pouted.

"Hey! Short stuff, what's up with you today?" Artemis called, ignoring Megan's small pity party at missing Valentines day.

"Up? what are you talking about? I'm just feeling the aster that's all!"

He grinned.

"Uh-huh, right, well when you're feelin' real words, tell us and maybe we'll listen."

"Is there a reason you're so happy this fine morning?" Megan asked cheerily.

"Not in particular, other than yesterday was Valentines and it was great~!"

"I told you it was because of yesterday!"

"Who is she?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Can you show us a picture?"

"Does it have to do with the screaming I heard in your room?" Superboy asked, unintentionally interrupting the girls.

Robin was quiet for a moment before turning a light shade of red.

"You heard that?"

"It was kind of hard not to. Super hearing, remember?"

"What did you hear?" Kalder asked calmly, curious as well. "I didn't hear anything" He continued.

Both Artemis and Megan exchanged a look, though Robin had a feeling Artemis was closer to what had really been going on than Megan was.

Though, before Supey could answer Robin beat him to it.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Robin~ You aren't bringing girls into the cave are you?"

"Why would I do that? Sure it'd be easy enough to get them in and out but there are cameras everywhere, Bats would have my head, and then I'd have to make sure they kept it a secret."

"What about Rocket and Zatanna then?"

"They're great and all, but I think I'll just leave them as teammates. Not really my type."

"Damn sexy and smart isn't your type? Boy you better check your dick if that's the case." Artemis chastised.

"It is, except they don't have one, so I can't get it up for 'em."

Artemis stood there gaping for a moment before burst out laughing.

Kalder seemed to feel a bit awkward about the sudden confession,

while on the other hand Megan and Supey didn't seem to understand at all.

"I knew you were a fairy! It makes total sense!"

"So then, who were you-"

"Hey babe~ that ass is looking mighty fine today too." Wally smirked as he zoomed in and kissed Robin on the cheek, ignoring all the other people in the large kitchen.

"Guess we just came out of the closet Walls, now you just have to tell Bats."

"Me?"

"Of course~!"

Robin laughed, patting Wally on the back before grabbing a slice of cold pizza from the fridge and walking out to flop down on the couch in the next room.


End file.
